


Marrying the Devil

by Sandmanariux



Series: Ficvember 2020 [4]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Developing Friendships, Gen, Light Angst, Undercover as Married
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:34:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27396547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sandmanariux/pseuds/Sandmanariux
Summary: Dan and Lucifer go undercover and have a talk about their lives.
Relationships: Dan Espinoza & Lucifer Morningstar
Series: Ficvember 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1997566
Comments: 1
Kudos: 54
Collections: Ficvember 2020





	Marrying the Devil

Dan sat at the edge of the bed while Lucifer was in the bathroom fixing his hair (or something).

"Daniel, can I have the gel? it is on my bedside." His voice came from the shower. Dan rolled his eyes.

The new lieutenant had driven Dan to go with Lucifer undercover in a community where they believed the murderer of the newest case resided. Lucifer didn't have any quandary, just gave a small grin as they exited the office.

Dan didn't even have the power to express how much he loathed the idea of fake-marrying the _Devil_ , but Chloe told him it was for the better. She wanted to stay at home because Trixie had freshly come down with the flu. Dan argued that they both were _dating_ and it made 0 sense for him to come in the way.

"Look Dan, you two have your...issues." Dan scoffed. Chloe raised a finger.

"This might be a good way to solve them. Just talk to one another...please?"

Dan cramped his jaw. He wanted to say no, but something inside told him that he should. They were co-workers, and they needed to get along. So he sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Fine."

3 hours later, they were in New Oaks Ridge and in a small house for 3 people. Lucifer had brought his 2 3 piece suits and has stuffed it in the bag. Dan and he were also wearing fake rings. 

"I hope you know, I take vows of marriage _very_ seriously," Lucifer told him when he slid on the ring. "But you don't so..." Dan exhaled out of his mouth. This was going to be a long day.

The hours passed. Lucifer and Dan had gone to the welcome party and interviewed the other couples there. They all seemed happy with each other and...in love, neither qualities in the two. Dan kept his distance from Lucifer while he talked to all the ladies. He still didn't trust him after he saw that he was...y'know.

Now, Lucifer was in the bathroom, asking for his stupid hair gel that he wore too much of. Dan got up, took the gel and rattled the doorknob. "Here," he muttered.

The door opened and out came Lucifer in a purple sweater and black sweatpants. His hair was all slicked down with water, for once. He snatched the bottle, still having that stupid smirk on his face. "Thank you, Daniel. You should use some too..." He gestured the bottle towards him and Dan backed away. Something resembling hurt flashed on Lucifer's face but it disappeared quickly. Dan sat on his place on the bed, his eyes averting Lucifer's.

"So..." He started and got under the covers. He was already in his PJs. "Goodnight." He mumbled, hoping that the next day they would find the killer and everything would be over. He screwed his eyes shut.

"I know the Detective told you to talk to me about..." Lucifer's voice trailed off as Dan tensed. "About my true nature." He sounded...sad. Dan lifted the covers and for the first time since they got here, he looked into his eyes. 

Lucifer held up a hand. "I know you think I'm evil and the Prince of all Lies..." There was a certain sadness in his voice. Dan cringed inwardly. He had said that to him. To his face.

"But I assure you, no matter how much I trouble you..." He gave a small smile. "I would never hurt you, Dan."

He used his name. Dan leaned back, thinking. He remembered how relieved Lucifer was when Chloe was in his arms again. He wasn't what the Bible made him out to be. He was childish and annoying, but so was Dan sometimes. Deep down he knew he cared about everyone, even if he didn't show it. Dan sighed and returned the smile.

"I know." He replied. "It's just so...confusing, y' know? The fact that I'm never going to see Trixie..or Chloe... or Charlotte..." He felt tears stinging in his eyes. "After I die."

Lucifer gave him a look as he continued. "I've done really messed up stuff, man. I shot a police officer, I shot you...I almost put Trix-" He paused, realizing that Lucifer doesn't know about that. He cleared his throat.

"I'm going to Hell, aren't I?" He sniffed quietly. He deserves it. Lucifer breathed in slowly.

"Where you go when you die is all decided by you. Not me, not my Father. If you feel guilty about those things then..." Lucifer shrugged helplessly. "I can't do anything. It's a simple truth. That's why you need to forgive yourself." Lucifer looked straight into his eyes. Dan fell quiet. 

"If it makes it any easier, I forgive you." He said. "I mean, I don't blame you. My idiot twin brother manipulated you." Dan chuckled quietly, easing off the tension that clogged the air. He knew it wasn't going to be that simple. He's been carrying the weight of Palmetto for years.

"Thanks, man." Dan smiled. Lucifer gave a curt nod. Then Dan noticed that Lucifer's wrist was empty. "Oh, you..." He gestured towards his wrist. "You took it off." he didn't blame him. Lucifer frowned. 

"Yes, I might've forgiven you but we aren't bracelet bros yet." He joked. Dan laughed and wiped a tear from his eye. He felt much better. Like a crushing ballast off his back.

Douchifer was back on.


End file.
